generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Holiday
Genius-level intellect on Nanitetechnology Marksmanship |relations = Rex Salazar (ward) Agent Six (colleague) Sister White Knight (boss) |eye color = Green|weapons = Providence Gun }} Doctor Holiday is a genius scientist working for Providence, a position she earned due to her specialty in nanites. Along with Agent Six, she's responsible for taking care of Providence's secret weapon, Rex. She takes her job very seriously, constantly monitoring Rex to ensure his safety. History In the early days of Providence, Holiday served as a medical assistant to Dr. Fell. However, she was greatly opposed to Providence's protocol for handling E.V.O.s: contain or destroy them. Although she had no authority in the matter, she believed there was another alternative--finding a cure. Then one day, Six discovered 14-year old Rex, who had the ability to cure E.V.O.s. Six presented Rex to Holiday, who was overjoyed with the discovery. Dr. Fell was later fired by Providence following his attempt to dissect Rex and replaced with Dr. Holiday. Personality Holiday is the polar opposite of Agent Six, as she is much more in-tune with her emotions. Although she can be short-tempered and stubborn at times, she is a deeply caring person. Holiday's also not afraid to speak her mind in front of her superiors, especially when she believes she has a better solution to a problem. She is also a very empathetic person. She's frequently expressed concern over the fact that Providence views Rex only as a weapon, and not as a teenage boy. She repeatedly tries to convince Six to try to relate to Rex, as she understands what he goes through with his amnesia and the pressure put on him by Providence. Appearance Holiday has green eyes and her black hair for the most part is always tied up in a high, formal bun on the top of her head. She is usually seen wearing a lab coat, an orange top, gray skirt, and knee-high boots. When out in the field, she wears a black and white jumpsuit similar to that of standard Providence soldiers, with her hair tied up in a high bun like always. Five years ago, she wore her hair down and had a longer white lab dress. She also wore earrings and the same boots. In "Leader of the Pack," she wore a blue formal gown, light blue shoes, gold jewelry, and a blue shoulder bag. Powers and Abilities 'Intelligence' Although Doc Holiday is a normal human, her intelligence, determination, and compassion combine to make her very formidable. Unlike most others, it is breifly shown that Holiday and Cesar are probably the only ones with the most intelligence on nanite technology. Her intelligence is shown to be completely incredible, showing to put amazing peices together and figure things out with ease. Then again, making her part of the research team with providence, this shows that she is very formidable. 'Combat' As shown in the episode "Breach." She also possesses quick reflexes, as seen when she effortlessly dodges three E.V.O.s that Breach sends after her. Additionally, Holiday is very capable with machinery and weaponry usage. Relationships Rex Unlike most of Providence, Holiday thinks of Rex as more than a weapon. She is deeply concerned with his welfare, and will do anything it takes to keep him safe (for example, she is willing to use aggressive measures to save Rex when Breach captures him in the episode "Breach"). In the episode "What Lies Beneath," Rex jokingly says that "she worries too much him". Also, in the episode "Gravity," she is unwilling to leave the burning space station without Rex, even sacrificing a container of special nanite samples in order to stop ZAG-RS and save Rex. Despite the fact she's much older than Rex, Rex likes to flirt with Doctor Holiday a lot. While she is aware of his crush on her, she mostly ignores his flirtations. However, on occasion Holiday will use his crush to her own advantage like in the episode "The Forgotten," she promises to have a dinner date with Rex if he'll bring her back cell samples from the Bug Jar's E.V.O.s. Agent Six Even though they are virtually opposites, Six and Holiday seem to get along fine. However, they do argue sometimes about how to treat Rex. While Six generally thinks of him as a weapon, Holiday insists that Rex should be treated more like a human. Lately, Six has shown much more compassion for Rex--perhaps a result of Holiday's advice. Six and Holiday both respect each other and are willing to listen to each others' advice. Holiday's respect for Six might have increased in the episode "Lockdown," when Holiday's incurable E.V.O sister was taken down gently under Six's orders. Six also defended Holiday's deal with White, which guaranteed the safety of her sister. It is subtly implied that Holiday might have feelings for Six. For example, she attempts to hold his hand in "The Day That Everything Changed" after she makes an insensitive comment to Six, but he walks away. She dresses up rather nicely for a party in "Leader of the Pack," asking where Six is when Rex arrives in his place, and later attempts to force a compliment out of him. In "What Lies Beneath," they are shown to be holding hands for a second as the corrupted nanites regress around them. In "Promises, Promises", when Six showed Holiday how Rex could be the "cure" she'd been searching for, she hugged him. Though this may have just been because she was very grateful. In "Robo Bobo," an evo bunny was about to attack Six, but before it could reach him, Holiday ran in and pushed him out of the way into a tree until the rabbit went back to eating. She looked somewhat embarassed and said wearily "you, uh, got too close." White Knight E.V.O. Sister In the episode "Lockdown", it is revealed that Holiday's sister is an incurable spider-like E.V.O. kept in containment at Providence. She is normally locked inside The Hold of the Petting Zoo. However, when Rex and Noah breached the Hold, she escaped and captured everyone in the Tower, including Noah. Before Rex could destroy her, Holiday convinced Rex and Six to spare her sister, as long as the E.V.O didn't cause anymore trouble. It is implied that Holiday's sister is being used as blackmail material to get Dr. Holiday to work for Providence. Her sister saved her life in "Payback" when Skalamander cornered her near the Hold. Even though she had the chance to rip Dr. Holiday limb from limb, she instead went after the much more powerful Skalamander, implying that they share a deeper bond that Dr. Holiday may not even be aware of. Trivia * Rex states that Holiday likes to wear red shoes on Fridays. * Before Rex came, she was an assistant for another doctor in Providence. * She used to wear her hair down. * She is a lousy cook, as the cake she made for Rex's birthday was as hard as stone. Rex wondered if the sword Six gave him was capable of cutting her cake, to which Six replied "anything is possible". * In her first encounter with Six, she called him a "hired gun". * Noah guessed her age at 28. *She is a fast runner and capable of running in heels. *Before he became boss, White Knight referred to her as a "bleeding heart", saying that she will eventually get him, Six, and everyone else killed. *In the episode "Promises, Promises," Dr. Holiday says that she has three Ph.D's. *In the episode "Operation: Wingman," Holiday tells Rex that "no one ever invited her to the prom." *Doctor Holiday originally coined the term E.V.O. (Exponentially Varigated Organisms) *In Polish dubbing Rex address Holiday as 'Holi' instead of 'Doc' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Providence Category:Females Category:Humans